


A Guerilla Shagging Primer

by Pas (Mek)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mek/pseuds/Pas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carson gets frisky and Peter learns something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Guerilla Shagging Primer

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to LJ on 12 December 2005.
> 
> Original Note: Beta by mice1900 and heuradys. The muses (and in all honesty, we as well) needed a break from the UST heuradys and I are currently putting them through. Thus, this.

And the sun burns my skin  
But it's outside and in, it's burning  
Only you can soothe me  
Come cool me down  
I want you in my reach  
Oh, the things I'd do to you.  
Lamb: Lusty  
  
Peter raised his arms above his head, interlocked his fingers and stretched, back curving over the padded sofa arm. He sighed contently with the pop of his spine and reached back further, shirt riding up and revealing a tantalizing strip of tan skin.   
  
Carson smiled, book forgotten, and twisted around in his seat at the opposite end of the couch so that he was kneeling. He reached out his arms and leaned forward, hands sinking into the cushion on either side of Peter's waist, and the momentum carrying his head forward to press lips and teeth to the bared flesh. A sharp intake of breath and tightening abdominals begged his mouth to follow, and he did so happily, tongue laving down the trail of hair to where it disappeared beneath the khaki waistband of his lover's trousers.  
  
"Dear lord, what is this? Guerilla shagging?" Peter chuckled, body settling back into the cushions with his arms still raised.  
  
Carson licked back up the damp line to Peter's navel and nipped one last time, causing the muscles there to tighten again, before he sat back on his heels, grinning. "Aye, it's all the rage, haven't you heard?"  
  
The thoughtful look on his lover's face was utterly ruined by the wicked glint in his eyes. "I'm afraid I missed that report. Care to bring me up to speed?"  
  
"Of course," Carson said as he released Peter's belt, fingers expertly undoing the button and fly. Grabbing the waistband, he tugged the pants down to mid calf, before he shifted further up and knelt on the bunched fabric. He ran his hands up either thigh, the soft hairs lightly tickling before his fingers left skin and pressed back into the sofa cushion. Carson's gaze focused on the gorgeous filling cock, and appreciated, not for the first time, his lover's loathing of underwear.   
  
"First lesson. Surprise is key." And with no further preamble, he bent down and took Peter into his mouth, lips closing just past the foreskin and sucking hard. The nearly instantaneous buck of hips drove the head of Peter's cock to the back of his throat, the muscles there convulsing and dragging a startled groan from his lover.   
  
"Ch...check..." Peter stammered, the rise and fall of his chest quickening and counter-timed to that of his hips. Carson used the movement to his advantage, letting it set the pace and take some of the strain off his neck. He reveled in the back and forth glide against his tongue and lips, and the musk filling his nostrils with every intake of air. The sensations mingled with the radiant heat of his lover's body, forming a potent heady drug that stoked the arousal now coursing though his veins. Unclenching his right hand from the rough woven upholstery, Carson wrapped his thumb and middle finger around the root of Peter's cock. His index finger pressed alongside the shaft while his other fingers splayed in the dark curls. As his mouth descended again, his took in his finger as well, readjusting his jaw to the spot of added bulk. Spit was a far from ideal lubricant, but in this case it would work; he'd just have to be careful.  
  
After a few more bobs of his head, he hollowed his cheeks and tightened the press of his tongue and fingers as he pulled away. The nearly purple crown parted from his mouth with a wet pop, and Carson exhaled across it, slow and even. Peter's hips jerked again and he groaned, the sound ragged between gasps of air.  
  
"Second lesson..." Carson said, releasing the cock's base, dry fingers smoothing down to his lover's soft sac, touch light and teasing.   
  
Peter's head snapped up from where it had lolled back onto the armrest. His eyes were wide, irises almost as dark as their pupils, and completely unfocused. "Wha..."  
  
"Attacks should be quick and varied." Carson had been almost certain that Peter would have been expecting the finger now slipping past the first rings of muscle and into him, but from the way he threw his head back and cried out, it had been a complete surprise. He kept his movements conservative with a steady push into the tight heat until his third knuckle teased Peter's entrance. And then he stopped.   
  
And waited.  
  
And watched.  
  
Peter's body was humming with arousal and tension, one hand gripping the back of the couch for dear life, the other having found its way under his shirt, pinching his right nipple. Eyes squeezed shut, jaw slack, and skin glistening, he was the living embodiment of wanton.   
  
After a handful of heartbeats, Peter's eyelids finally fluttered open again and Carson held his gaze, unable to help the smile lighting his face. And still he did not move until the man swallowed hard, and then parted his lips to speak. Carson seized the moment, crooking his finger, and pressing into his lover's prostate.   
  
The vowels and consonants of whatever had been on the tip of his tongue rearranged, forming an incoherent exclamation while his back arched off the cushions and eyes rolled back.   
  
He kept the pressure and rhythm of the little gland's massage erratic, fighting against his own desire and urge to dip down and continue sucking, no matter how much his mouth watered for it.   
  
From this vantage he could watch every twitch of muscle and the heave of Peter's chest as it gave voice to a myriad of pornographic groans. Carson shuddered, the entire composition going straight to his still confined cock and the heat building low in his belly, fully aware that he wasn't going to be able to keep up the game much longer. He swallowed hard, withdrew his finger, and settled himself over his lover, their bodies aligned from cock to collarbone.  
  
"Thirdly--"  
  
"Bloody hell."  
  
"--know your partner's weaknesses."  
  
"Would you just *fuck* me already?" Peter reached down, grabbed Carson's arse, and jerked their hips together, the sudden friction and pressure sending tremors though Carson's body and higher cognitive functions.  
  
He lowered his mouth to Peter's ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and biting down none too gently for a moment, trying to regain a few brain cells while they rocked together.   
  
Peter hissed and raked his nails up under the fabric of Carson's shirt and over the sensitized skin of his lower back. Carson swallowed hard as the fingers continued to move, waiting for them to stop before even attempting speech again. When they finally settled and gripped his sides, he dropped his voice to a mere murmur, the change in tone and volume thickening his brogue. "And how you would like me to do that love? With yer knees over my shoulders, pounding into that lovely arse of yours, or maybe you'd rather I suck you off with my fingers in ye 'til you come so hard yer seein' stars, and then some, makin' sure I don't miss a drop? Or maybe--"   
  
Fingers roughly grabbed Carson's hair and pulled, forcing his head back, and then forward, lips crushing against his lover's. Their teeth knocked and tongues pressed and twined in a heated frenzy. The speed and fierceness at which they rocked ratcheted up, sending sparks from cock to spine with every bump and grind. Carson rode the seam of his trousers though his briefs, the lack of skin on skin contact and the thought of coming in his shorts like a hormonal teen far more erotic than he ever imagined. Peter's hand squeezed his arse again, and Carson was gone, tearing his lips away, and crying out, electricity skipping over nerve endings. His head tipped forward and forehead pressed into his lover's shoulder, shaking as each pulse of release ricocheted though his body and out his cock.  
  
Peter's orgasm was quick to follow, his voice rising as Carson's fell, body going tense, fingers digging into Carson's hair and back. Body incredibly hypersensitive, the sensation sent a wave of shivers and muted pleasure dancing over Carson's skin as he lay there, trembling, breath slowing in the haze of bliss. Minutes passed before either of them moved, and even then, it was just simple caresses like Carson's fingers tracing along Peter's bare hip and thigh or Peter's hand running slowly up and down Carson's back.   
  
"Carson?"  
  
"Aye?" he whispered, voice slightly hoarse as he turned his head and pressed his lips reverently into his lover's neck.  
  
"What was lesson two again?"  
  
Carson couldn't help but laugh.


End file.
